PPG: One Two Many Memories
by Artistica
Summary: Chapter One: The Memory


The Power Puff Girls: One-two Many Memories

Who could it be this time?

Created: 1/16/2010

By:

Angelica Thomas

The city of Townsville, is tiding up for the new season. Everyone is happy to see new things coming and appearing everywhere in town. It seems that the girls are cleaning up their room getting ready for the joy of a new season too. "Junk, junk, more junk. Hey! My toy crocodile! I've been looking for this for months". Buttercup yelled happily. "Isn't it amazing what you find when you clean your room"? Said Blossom. "Yes it is", said Bubbles. "Hey look, I found my box of drawings! She then takes an old photo she drew out of the box. "This was my first picture I ever drew". "Wow". Blossom and Buttercup said surprisingly. "That is one old picture". Blossom said. "You know, you should keep all your drawings together in a profile so you can keep them when you get older". "You know that's a good idea," said Bubbles. I should really do that .I think I have an extra one in my box.

"Girls, it's time for lunch!" "Oh boy lunch"! "Hey Bubbles are you coming"? I'll be there in a sec. Blossom and Buttercup rushed down stairs as fast as lightning. The professor was worried where Bubbles is. "Blossom, where's Bubbles? Her food is going to get cold". "She said she'll be down in a sec". While Bubbles was digging in her box, she made a sudden stop. She found a piece of cloth that looked like it came from some clothing. It was hot magenta with a black stripe. Then she picked up a picture she drew that was under It.*Sniff*,*sniff* Bunny, she said softly. I… really miss you. While Bubbles was going down stair, she tried to act like everything was okay. But her plan didn't work. "What took you so long"! Buttercup said angrily. "Buttercup! Don't yell at her. You'll just make things worse. Bubbles what's wrong. Why do you look so sad"? "I can't tell you out loud". Bubbles said sadly while wiping a tear from her right eye. "All right then." The professor then told Buttercup and Blossom to go up stairs to clean the rest of their room. "I wonder what's bugging Bubbles." Said Blossom. "I hope it isn't anything too serious." Said Buttercup.

"Now, tell me what the problem is". "Well, Buttercup and Blossom told me not to tell you this, but I have to tell you sooner or later". "About what"? "About this". "A picture"? "Not just any picture. A picture of a good friend". And what's this friend's name? I can't tell you that. It will bring back memories. You know what it doesn't matter what Buttercup and Blossom said I'll just tell you anyways. A long time ago Blossom, Buttercup and I were getting tired of being the only ones to save Townsville. So we thought of a plan. We wanted to create our own sis so we don't have to do all the work all the time. "Wait, wait", Said the Professor. "You three went down to my lab without my permission." "Well kind of." Said Bubbles. We wanted extra help and our plan was going well. Until she started to the opposite of what we told her. In the end well….wee…well ….SHE EXPLODED! "Oh dear. Do you know why she exploded?, said the professor. No not really. Maybe it had to deal with the ingredients we put in it. Hmmm…? The professor was in a deep thought thinking of what he should do to help Bubbles. "I got it! Bubbles I want you to go up stairs and help your sister clean. I'll be in my lab".

You won't see me until dinner time, okay. Okay. Bubbles said sadly. So Bubbles flew up stairs to help her sisters clean. Blossom rushed to Bubbles to get some information from her. What did the professor say? He didn't say anything. He just wanted me to come up stairs and help you guys clean the room. "Oh I thought it was something serious." said Blossom. Then the hot line started to ring. Buttercup rushed to pick it up. What is it mayor? "Mojo and Him are starting up a riot down town! Hurry girls before they totally destroy Townsville"! "Alright Mayor". Buttercup then hangs up the phone. What happened! Blossom shouted. His and Mojo are starting up a riot down town. Said Buttercup. Let's go! Once the girls got to Townsville, they saw the disasters Him and Mojo made. "Wow they made a total mess here", said Bubbles. There they are!" Yelled Buttercup. "Shhh…" said Blossom. "Listen." HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND HURT MY BOYS"! Him yelled BOYS! THEY WERE MY BOYS TO BEGIN WITH.I CREATED THEM NOT YOU! MOJO DID, NOT YOU". Mojo yelled. "Well obviously your little experiment didn't work. You didn't think twice about the cuddies. Unlike you, I gave them a vaccination. So this time they will be unstoppable. UNSTOPABLE! Yelled Mojo. He then hits a building with his big laser gun. "They were nowhere near beating them as where I was. The girls then slowly move their heads and looked at each other as in shocked. Blossom then fly over to them to stop the non sense. But that didn't work. Mojo and Him just stared at her and knocked her into a building. Bubbles and Buttercup then rushes to her. They had to help her up since she was hit so badly. "Are you okay"? They both asked. Ummm. Yes, I'm okay. Just a bit bruised. "What's gotten into them"? Yelled Blossom. "There is no reason for them to destroy half of Townsville like this"! "What ever their fighting for, it must be serious". Said Bubbles. "Let's just wait here until their done arguing. "Blossom said in a tired voice".

Finally at the crack of dawn, Mojo and Him stopped fighting. "Thank goodness"! They all said in relief. Both villains walk back in their own directions.

"Look at this mess!" Buttercup yelled angrily. "I wonder what got into those two?" Said blossom. Then the Professor yells for the girls. "GIRLS! IT'S TIME TO COME HOME NOW!" "Come on girls lets go home". The three girls flew home very tired looking. "GIRLS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" "You got a date!" Bubbles yelled eagerly. "No" "Your new friend's a wrestler!" Said Buttercup. "No". "You got a new cool job!" Blossom said with excitement. "NO! It's even better!" Said the Professor. I created… a new power puff ! "WHAT!" The girls say in shock.

**CHAPTER 1: The Memory**


End file.
